


Tis the Season to Get Railed

by KQQM



Series: Crimes Against Anatomy [2]
Category: Killing Floor (Video Games), killing floor - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Cum Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Magic Cum, Overstimulation, Quadruple Penetration, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Triple Anal Penetration, Triple Penetration, VERY VERY VERY ROUGH SEX, anatomy is fake news, broken jaw? no problem!, buldging, fucking sue me, he lives tho it's fine, holiday season reindeer scrake, human fleshlight essentially, i'm a furry monsterfucker on main, monster fucker indulgence lads!, none of us are free from sin, pointless smut knows nothing about organs, press f to pay respects for jager's asshole, so much cum, stomach? nope!, vague dubcon if you tilt your head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQQM/pseuds/KQQM
Summary: As a monster fucker I was legally obligated to write this or I would be shot on sight.Reindeer Scrakeis a pretty boy. Let him raw me!





	Tis the Season to Get Railed

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, no bones, no organs, only smut, barely even proofread. No grammar we die like warriors.

Jägerhorn was completely out of ammo, only a utility knife to his name. It was over for him. The roar of them was unmistakable, it was an entire hoard. Scrakes were tanky, vicious monsters with a chainsaw as a fucking arm. He was beyond fucked, there was no getting out of this mess alive.

“Fucking brutal,” what a way to go. Carved open by massive reindeer monstrosities. The symphony of chainsaws and hooves was drawing closer. Jägerhorn leaned against the cold stone of the mansion and sighed. Sure, he’d go out fighting but this was the end of the line. It was supposed to be a straightforward scouting mission.

The first scrake rounded the corner, massive in all possible ways. Three glowing eyes homed in on him, blood dripping down the monster’s body. Jägerhorn dropped the utility knife, all fight draining out of him. It wasn’t very metal to submit to death, but all the fight had left him. 

Four more lumbered in, slowly advancing in on him. The sound of the chainsaws was deafening. Time seemed to stop as the first scrake closed in on him. Jägerhorn tensed as he smelt the gore and death radiating from the monster. But the sound of the chainsaw died down and the creature leaned in and sniffed him. 

This was…unexpected to say the least. Jägerhorn tensed, leaning his face away from the scrake’s jaws. He screwed his eyes shut and violently balled his hands into fists. So, there wouldn’t be a quick death via chainsaw. He was going to be mauled, eaten alive, a crunchy snack for several scrakes.

A single tear dripped down his cheek as the scrake wrapped its non-chainsaw hand around his neck. It was a very light pressure, not enough to even squeeze his windpipe. He could hear the clack of hooves against tile as more scrakes rounded the corner. All the scrakes had turned off their chainsaws and Jägerhorn could feel dozens of eyes on him.

He just wanted it over. Just wanted the scrake to rip him apart and end his suffering. Every second that ticked by tightened the knot in his stomach more and more.

The scrake sniffed up to his forehead, breath puffing warm against his face. It lifted him higher, scrapping his jacket against stone. Jägerhorn hissed, kicking out reflexively. The scrake didn’t even register it, only pressed in harder. He was completely pinned, it’s body pressed flush against his. More sniffing, the puffs of its breath almost erotic.

Wait fucking what. 

It had to be the fear. There was no way he was turned on by this. Fear boners were a thing, right? His blood was thrumming through his body at hyper speed. Surely the blood just needed a place to go.

Then the monstrosity licked at his neck and Jäger let out a whimper.

There had always been the question if the zeds had genitalia. Now his question was answered the obscenest way. The scrake’s cock was massive, throbbing against the front of Jägerhorn’s pants. His own semi twitched in his pants, growing uncomfortable against the denim. 

“No,” it was a pathetic whimper. But he was loving it, every goddamn second of this. It was shameless and pathetic, but so deliciously taboo. Jägerhorn had always been a size king, fucking sue him. 

Sure, after seeing the clones’ new makeover he had thought about it. What it would be like to be fucked by the creature. A guilty pleasure, Jägerhorn had been so certain it was only a fantasy. Surely the scrakes lacked a sex drive. 

He had never been more wrong in his entire life.

The scrake growled, the vibration humming through his entire body. Jäger rolled his hips against the creature, moaning under his breath. He left himself relax; this would be one helluva way to go. The man let himself open his eyes and take in the scene. There was probably close to thirty scrakes in the room now, all breathing deep and staring him down. The monster pinning him was hot as a furnace, burning Jäger alive.

Finally, the creature moved. A roar deafened him and Jäger saw two more scrakes advance. The rest of the crowd closed in tighter, forming a circle around the four.

Jäger was pulled away from the wall as the other two pressed in. The two used claws to tear at his outfit, slicing through leather, cotton, and denim with ease. He was stripped bare within seconds. There was no cold air, only the burning heat of the scrakes. The cloth around their waist did nothing to hide their massive cocks. His own cock was aching, rubbing against the first scrake’s stomach. It was slick with blood, easing the friction of the fur against his skin.

The man let out an obscene moan when one of the scrakes behind him gripped his hip hard with its claws and pressed its cock to his asshole. It was slick already, although Jäger didn’t know if it was blood or pre-cum. Frankly it didn’t matter to him as long as it wasn’t too much of a dry take. The scrakes had probably fourteen inches give or take. Absolutely how he was gunna die, there was no way his body could take that length and girth.

The third scrake was crowding in from the side, licking at his neck and shoulders. Another scrake joined in on that, moseying from the crowd to the one free side of Jäger’s body. He was crammed between four hot, bloody, furry bodies, their hardons throbbing hot and heavy against his bare skin. He felt teeth sinking into skin and claws digging in hard. He could feel blood dripping down his skin but it didn’t even matter. 

Jäger moved his hands to the cock of the scrake pressed against his chest. The creature let out something that almost sounded like a fucking purr. It was almost a velvety texture and he could barely wrap both hands around the girth. How that was going to fit in his body was beyond him. But Jäger couldn’t deny how much he wanted to feel it inside of him.

The scrake behind him was rutting against his ass, trying desperately to force itself into Jäger. The man did everything he could to lean back against it, wanting it. As the monster kept thrusting, it smeared precum against his hole. Finally, with a final sharp snap the scrake’s cock hit home and the head popped into Jäger’s ass.

It fucking hurt like a motherfucker. Jäger screamed, squeezing harder on the scrake’s cock as he was split open. He swore he was going to be sawn in half by this monstrosity. The first scrake bucked wildly up into Jäger’s hands, desperate for the friction.

The cock in his ass kept pushing, desperate to get deeper. All four of them seemed to vibrate low in their chests making his body hum. Everything was so hot, the cock, the bodies, their breaths. He was flushed all over his body and sweating bullets.

Slowly, so slowly, he was spread open. The scrake was practically shooting precum which Jäger was beyond thankful for. The pain never outweighed the pleasure. The feeling of his asshole being stretched by the monster was dizzying. He would be ruined for all other partners, there was no way anything would ever feel this good again.

The first scrake came, ropes of gooey cum splattering Jäger’s chest and matting the scrake’s fur. It seemed to howl and the three other scrakes followed, coating him. Their semen burned his skin, firey hot and sticky. It didn’t drip down, too viscious to slide down his body despite the sweat.

From all around the whole circle of scrakes howled. It was far from over.  
Several scrakes bounded toward Jäger, claws grabbing for their turn. The man was roughly handed off, a scrake already thrusting hard to get into his ass. The cum from the first scrake lubed him up nicely and this time it was nothing but pleasure. 

Suddenly, his head was yanked down. Jäger soon found himself face to face with one of those massive cocks. Literally. It smacked him square in the face and the scrake pulled him by his hair. There was no way this was fitting in his mouth. He’d have to break his jaw to get that past the head. 

The scrake couldn’t give a fuck. One scrake yanked open his jaw open and another held his hair. The massive cock pressed into his mouth, desperately trying to force itself in. What he didn’t expect is for the cock to taste almost…sweet. The velvet texture was interesting against his tongue. Jäger tried his best to open his jaw wide. The scrake pounding his ass wrapped its chainsaw so it sat just under his navel, the teeth digging into his skin. If it turned on he’d be history. There was this almost terrifying trust Jäger had, the scrakes wanted him alive.

His asshole was stretched wide and with only a few inches inside of him. There was so much to go before the scrake would bottom out. His jaw was aching to try to accommodate the cock pressing into his mouth. Jäger could feel his teeth scraping its cock but it only seemed to egg to scrake on. The head was in, it’s precum leaking onto his tongue. His jaw was going to fuckin break. There had to be some kind of quality to their cum as his pain dulled more and more.

And there it was, the crack of his jaw as the scrake slammed hard. It didn’t hurt even though Jäger was aware that it should. Instead his mind fogged over with pleasure as the scrake fucked into his mouth, choking him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was fucked from both ends. It felt so delicious, his body bleeding and broken as he was destroyed by these monster cocks. 

It was so wonderful. Nothing would ever amount to this again. It was dizzying, he’d never felt so full. He could feel his throat bulging as the cock slid further into his mouth. The scrake fucking his ass had lifted him up, the teeth of the chainsaw digging into soft flesh as it supported his weight. The fire hot cock slid deeper into him, the angle allowing for more of its cock to split him. Jäger still couldn’t feel the scrake’s body, who knew how much more there was. 

His hands moved down to his stomach and oh, the massive cock was bulging out his stomach. Each thrust driving it deeper and deeper. Every rough slam rubbed his prostate in a way that felt wonderful but didn’t quite give enough. 

And then, with a synchronized slam both cocks hilted. If Jäger could, he would’ve moaned. He couldn’t breath—which apparently wasn’t a problem—and all that he could feel was both their cocks hilted deep inside of him. Both scrakes howled. Jäger could feel their cum spilling into him and ballooning his stomach. His hands felt every pulse of their hot cocks.

But Jäger wasn’t allowed a single break. The monsters pulled out and he felt cum leak from both orifices. He was vaguely aware that he was handed off to two other scrakes. This time they sandwiched him together, both their cocks prodding his ass. 

It was obscene how easily both popped in and stretch him. Jäger cried out, sobbing at the feeling. It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly something. It was so much. He didn’t think he could get more filled but here he was with two scrakes thrusting into his ass. It didn’t take too long for them to bottom out inside of him. Jäger squirmed, his hands reaching for any purpose. They caught on the scrake’s antlers and he happily gripped them. The scrake growled low and both started fucking hard into him.

Being spitroasted by two massive cocks barely prepared him for the delicious stretch of two ruining his ass. It was so good and all Jäger could do was hold on for deer life. 

Vaguely, he heard the sound of hooves and a third scrake breathing down his neck. And oh—oh no. There was absolutely no way this was going to fit.  
“You can’t…I can’t…I—” but the scrake growled and thrusted, trying desperately to fit his own cock inside of the Swede. Jäger sobbed, tears dripping down his cheeks. It wasn’t even bad crying, nothing hurt, it all felt so good. It was just too much sensation at once. He was stretched impossibly wide, full of cum, and aching deep. He’s sure he came but it was overwhelmed by the feeling of dick inside of him.

But good gods, it managed. The third cock sliding it, stretching him despite all Jäger’s knowledge of his own anatomy. This wasn’t physically possible. His hips should’ve shattered by now. And maybe they did. But he was full of cum and there was no pain whatsoever. All he wanted was to be fucked like this for the rest of his life. 

Three massive cocks hilted and Jäger let out a scream. He could feel how much it was splitting him. His hands had a death grip on the antlers of the one in front of him. Looking down he could see the outline of one of their cocks. It sent a shiver down his spine, the sight intoxicating. Jäger flopped his head back onto the shoulder of the scrake behind him. 

And, oh...no no no no. A fourth scrake pressed against him and Jäger was hefted a bit higher. He couldn’t…he knew he could and they would but gods there was just no way. There was no fucking way. He wanted it but there just, that’s not how anatomy works. His hip bones had to be in slivers by now. The lack of pain kept his head in the clouds though. He silently thanked the gods for whatever their thick cum was made of. Certainly it had something to do with the steroids pumped into the monsters.

“Please,” his whimper was weak and he knew he wanted it. Jäger couldn’t deny how much this was filling out his bucket list. Nothing could compare to the stretch as the fourth monster pressed his cock hard, trying desperately to fit. 

The other three came hard, filling Jäger to the brim. He could only fit so much and he could feel cum dripping down his legs. When the three withdrew the fourth eagerly fucked into him. But there was no break, of course not. Jäger was a toy and gods above he loved it. It was magic. 

Three more replaced and to his horror and joy all four fit. This stretch he felt, a sharp pain shooting up his spine before his brain fogged back over. He was history, he would be wheelchair bound. Fucked so hard by hot reindeer monsters that he’d never walk again. Honestly, Jäger couldn’t find himself to be upset about it. And a lot of him never wanted this to end.

Jäger wasn’t even sure how long it was when the scrakes finally had their fill of him. He found himself leaking what was probably gallons of cum, laying boneless on top of a pile of fur and chainsaw. He feebly fondled his stomach, his hips, his jaw. Nothing hurt and despite everything there was no feeling of his bones in splinters.

The man would’ve never taken scrakes for the cuddly type. But the monsters, fully fucked and satisfied, nuzzled up to the man. He was squished at all angles by their hot bodies, cum slathered all over every inch of his skin. 

Distantly, he wondered when the next round was. Maybe they could go for five. He didn’t need his bones anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs*


End file.
